Shadow reaper and Dark one
by Tamaki'sgirl9
Summary: What if Hiei had a past life? And what if a girl named Cataroo had a past life as well? What if they were both s class demons roaming the human world, and what if they met? HieixOC


Shadow reaper, and Dark one.

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO if I did Hiei would be mine already

"Raven stop teasing villagers"! Shadow reaper yelled. She had snatched a stick that an old man was using as a crane, and holding it above his head. "Why I'm having fun"! Raven yelled back in protest. "because I'm only half evil, and what your doing my good side doesn't like". Shadow reaper stated glaring. "Fine". Raven growled throwing the stick on the ground in an annoyed kind of way. "Good". Shadow reaper smiled sweetly. Raven, and Shadow reaper formally own as Cataroo are usually evil, but today Shadow reaper's heart is good. Shadow Reaper had a little legend about her two sided heart, it was said she was created by god, and by the devil. The white tiger and the black dragon. That's why she exactly half good and half evil. Since she was created by both she was granted with tremendous power, so she could do whatever she pleased because no one had the power to stop her. "Alright good deed done. Lets go destroy something". Shadow reaper smirked, evil rising in her voice. "Finally I've been waiting to destroy a village all week". Raven sighed.

"Oh poor thing". Shadow reaper sarcastically pitied. "Shut up, and lets go". Raven growled. "So boss lady where are you going to find a village"? Shadow reaper questioned with a smile. She new Raven had no clue where to go. You could hear her growling a couple of feet ahead. She hated it when Shadow reaper's right. Shadow reaper turned and looked at the old man Sara was messing with. _Hmm maybe he knows where a village is_. The thought was not said out loud, but Raven new what she was thinking. "Hey old man". "Y-yes"? he stiffened trying to look somewhat strong. "Are there ant villages near here"? Strangely all that strength left him, and he went limp with a sad look covering his expression. "There used to be, but Dark one destroyed it". he mumbled slowly trying not to shed tears. Raven came up next to Shadow reaper and asked, "Who is Dark one"? "I don't know". Shadow reaper replied slightly confused. "Well if there isn't a town or villa near here then lets get going to find another". Sara growled out. Shadow reaper smiled, but kept her mind wondering on that name. _Who is this dark one I wonder_. The found out from the man later that there was a path going to a village a long way from where they where, but they took it.

"Hey shadow reaper why do you think this Dark one destroyed a village?" "I'm wondering the same thing. If he was a general he would have the power to but, the old man spoke of him as some kind of demon like us." "Then you think he did it for fun like us?" Raven asked kicking a pebble that happen to be in her path. "I would assume so, but not many demons have that much power, if he destroyed a village I'm sure someone would have killed him, but that old man spoke of him as if he new of him for a long time." "Yeah now that you mention it, he kind of did, but hey the only demon with that much power is you. isn't it?" "I thought so, but it would seem I'm not." Raven saw the smirk blossom on Shadow reaper lips. " you want to meet him don't you?" "I haven't met someone as strong as me in a while, and I wouldn't mind having an actual fight. I almost crave a truly powerful opponent." Raven nodded in acknowledgment she new as Well as Shadow reaper did, it would be fun to fight someone almost as powerful as you.

"Well lets not worry about that now, we have to find somewhere to sleep tonight." that sentence snapped Shadow reaper from her thoughts. "Crap! I forgot all about that." Shadow reaper looked at the sun. it was still mid day, but if that old man was right then it would take them awhile to find a village or an inn to sleep at. _'Man I really wanted to find this Dark one.'_ SR sighed inwardly, while looking down the dirt path the old man told them to travel on if they wanted to reach the village.

They had been walking for what felt like an hours, mostly because of Raven's complaining, and the distinctly noticeable desolation around them. The entire road was surrounded by only a few dead trees ,and thousands of destroyed huts, crops, and livestock. "Lovely place. don't you think?" Raven Stated her voice rimmed with sarcasm. "Oh yes just lovely." Shadow reaper Replied with just as much sarcasm.

there was in pretty much silence the rest of the way, by the time they made it to the more then half way point the sun was setting. "Crap, we might have to campout tonight Raven." Shadow reaper inwardly sighed it had been two weeks just sleeping under the stars. It wasn't bad or anything, but Raven and Shadow reaper just wanted for a night to sleep on a comfortable bed Raven stared down the darkening road. "I guess so." Shadow reaper took a minute to ponder where they where going to camp at until a strange smell hit her sensitive nose. _Is that fire I smell._ She inhaled deeply to get a better sent. _It's fire all right, but there another smell……….it cant be._ She inhaled one more time. _Danm there's no mistaking it that other smell is blood. _"Raven." Shadow reaper looked over to her, noticing she to had the sent. "Should we check it out?" "It's not our business Shadow reaper." Raven sighed she new even if she argued Shadow reaper would go anyway. "But lets go." Shadow reaper nodded taking another sniff. The smell seemed to be getting stronger, and it seemed to be coming from right in front of them. "You don't think?" Raven looked at Shadow reaper with a wide eyed stare. "Yeah it's coming from the village we where heading to." They both looked dead ahead of them.

Without another word they both sprinted forward, leaving only there dust. Raven was in shape like Shadow reaper, but she didn't have the endurance for running over seven miles, and if she was right the run would last longer then that. Raven already felt her lungs starting to burn after four miles, but she tried to keep up with Shadow reaper, because she didn't want to stop on her account and if Shadow reaper new Raven was getting tired she would force her to stop even if it meant tackling her down so she couldn't move. After the seventh mile Shadow reaper stopped to inhale, giving Raven a rest. _It's only about a mile now. _Looking ahead of her Shadow reaper saw a small hazy light over a hill. _That's it._ "Raven can you run the rest of the way?" Shadow reaper looked over at her friend. She was on her knees panting. "Sure I can." Raven stopped panting and stood up, forcing her stiff legs to move made them feel instantly like jelly. She took a minute to breath before sprinting off, Shadow reaper right behind her. After that mile Raven fell over. She couldn't even explain the pain her lungs where feeling. "Raven you okay?" "Yeah I'll be fine." She looked over at shadow reaper noticing she was still raring to go. "Come on lets get moving then." They made it to the top of the hill, both feeling tired, but what they saw at the bottom of the hill made theirs breathing stop. Just maybe a mile and a half in front of them was a village, completely engulfed by fire. "My god who did this?" Raven managed to breath out. Shadow reaper said nothing, Her mind was on the smell that seeped into her sensitive nose. _Blood, again. But it's stronger hear, and more horrible then ever. _"Raven we have to see if theirs anyone left behind."

Not giving Raven time to respond Shadow reaper darted down the hill, and right into the harsh flames. Raven trailed behind her, but taking more precaution she tried to find a spot where the fire wasn't so overwhelming. Shadow reaper was almost to the middle of the village, trying her hardest to smell anything that could be breathing, but it was hard with the smell of smoke and blood everywhere. "Is there anyone here!!" She desperately looked around, but all only saw flames and smoke. "Shadow reaper there's no one here!!" Raven yelled, she had kicked in a door to get in, but was met with flames exploding at her. "If we don't get out of here were going to be joining these people!" Raven ran to Shadow reaper side evading any kind of flame that came close to her. "But what if someone's still in here?" "Then there dead!" Raven pointed back towards one of the enflamed huts, "No one can survive this I guaranty that!" Shadow reaper quickly looked around again. The huts were uncomfortably close, she new the fire was large enough to attack and devour anyone trying to walk between them, even her and Raven if they were humans. "Your right it's time to leave." Raven sighed thankfully.

Bum Bum Bum Write me if you like it so far and dont worry Hiei will show up very soon And you can guess as who


End file.
